


Nothing but themselves

by JunHaoStan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A Little Bit of Humor, Light BDSM, Multi, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Threesome - M/M/M, because not all of them are adult, i tag more relationships as i update, mostly just smut, underage sex later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunHaoStan/pseuds/JunHaoStan
Summary: Seungcheol gave eyeryone their V-Card, their Virginity-Card. How will the members spend them?





	1. Seungcheol x Jeonghan

It was not long after their Comeback with 'Adore U'. They were hanging around in their Dorm, nothing special in mind. Just the little everyday life task and spending their free time with their own hobbies. Jihoon was in his room, writing lyrics together with Soonyoung, who danced randomly to some songs on his phone. Wonwoo sat in the living room, observing Mingyu, Chan, Seungkwan, Hansol and Seokmin watching a Horror Movie. Wonwoo knew the Movie already, but it was quite more fun watching his fellow member huddled together on the floor, trying not to scream to loud at a scary scene. Minghao and Jun were also in their room practicing Korean. Even now, they were unfamiliar with some words or sayings and spending their free time learning. 

It was quit peaceful for once. The disadvantage of so many members were definitely the noise. Every time and always somebody was laughing or screaming, even in their sleep. But the all appreciated peace found a sudden end when Seungcheol shifting from his room, Jisoo and Jeonghan hot on his trails. 

“You can't do that Seungcheol. The poor kids will be traumatized for live. Not to mention our reputation!”, Jeonghan voice sounds pleading almost begging and he wasn't the one to beg, like never. 

But Seungcheol seems uninterested in his objection, gathering the members in the living room. They all sat in a circle like they would always do during their group meetings every evening. Jeonghan sitting beside Seungcheol, pouting at the elder, face a lot redder than usual.

Seungcheol gave everyone a card of some kind of paper. It was neatly laminated and looked like somebody made it by hand. On front was their Seventeen Logo, but seeming to appear more like a 'V' instead since one line of the 7 was rather small. Above the Logo was their name, each one had their own card in his hands. They all looked at Seungcheol awaiting further instructions. Said person reached for his card and held it in front of him. 

With his usual Gummy-smile he explained: “This is your V-Card, your Virginity-Card. When you loose your virginity you cut the right edge off and give that card to the person you lost it to. Since I know we're not allowed to date people outside our group, the cards will change inside this group. The Maknae-Line has to wait till they come to age.”

With that Seungcheol was standing up and getting a scissor. Under the wary eyes of his fellow member he plumps back on his space in the circle, cutting the right corner of his card and hands it to a very red Jeonghan. With a even redder face, Jeonghan grabs the scissor after Seungcheol and cuts his corner. After that he hands his card to Seungcheol under the piercing glance of the others. Some mumbles to one another, but nobody was really surprised. 

//Flashback//

It was not long after Jeonghan joined the Trainee-Group Seventeen. He clearly remembers his first encounter with the other boys. He was standing beneath the Manager and was formally introduced to the Group. Jeonghan was shy in front of the others, but that didn't hold on too long. Seungcheol reached for his Hand and introduced Jeonghan to everybody personally. After that, everybody was minding their own business.

After a tiring Dance-Practice Jeonghan was sitting with his back at the huge mirror, listening to music trough his phone. Suddenly he felt someone sitting next to him. It was Seungcheol, the unofficial leader of their Group, in sweaty shirt and sweatpants. Jeonghan smiles warmly at him and returned to his music. He always felt a little nervous around Seungcheol. But it was quit comfortable between them two, with Jeonghan being only a couple of month younger than Seungcheol. They got along without much words and were caring for their Dongsaeng.

Seungcheol leaned his head on his shoulder, eyeing what he was hearing on his phone. Jeonghan was not really surprised by the actions of his Hyung. He was always clingy, but mostly with Jihoon, Samuel or Mingyu. What caught him off guard was Seungcheol's lips on his neck, mouthing something against his skin. Jeonghan's body stiffens at the sudden contact, making him quiet. Seungcheol might had felt his tense and the sudden heat on his cheeks because he reached for Jeonghan's hand and got him on his feet. Nobody minding the two of them, as they went for a quiet room. 

Somehow they went to the monitoring room. The only room with a actual lock without cameras, which can observe one any minute. Jeonghan had barley time to toss his phone to the side, before sensing Seungcheol's lips on his. Why Jeonghan wrapped his arms around him and reciprocated the kiss with immense fire, he didn't know until today.

Both not very skilled in this form of contact, pressed their lips and tongues clumsy against each other. They didn't remind who took the first step, but soon Seungcheol's Shirt was lying on the floor. They looked in each other eyes hot-blooded. 

“Did you lock the door? Or will Chan catch us, because he's looking for his Appa?”

Jeonghan found his voice again and couldn't refrain to tease the Leader. A look in Seungcheol's eyes and Jeonghan knew he had forgotten. Struck with lightning, Seungcheol turned around to do so. That gave Jeonghan time to put his phone to the side neatly and he embraced Seungcheol in a back-hug. Slowly his mouth wanders around the neck of his Hyung, who trembled under his grip.

Seungcheol's breath was pressed as he turned around to face Jeonghan, getting his shirt of the toned body. He admired the view in front of him, sank to his knees to kiss the new space. He noticed that Jeonghan was turned on as soon as his chin nudged something hard a little bit below. His Gummy-smile turned in an hungry gaze. Without asking for permission Seungcheol opened the button and the zipper of Jeonghan's tight jeans and pulled it down along with his Retro-Pants. One Hand clawed in Seungcheol's hair and with a short glance upwards, the older couldn't contain himself. Jeonghan looked stunning. Bangs in his face, red cheeks and eyes cased downcast.

That was all Seungcheol needed as permission. His broad hands tightly around Jeonghan's waist, he pulled the latter near and licked from base to top of his dick. Above him he heard a fierce inhale and after that a soft moan. Immediately Seungcheol got the tip of Jeonghan's dick in his mouth and sucked. Meanwhile it was hard for Jeonghan to contain himself and don't moan too loud because the room wasn't soundproof. If they were just in one of the Music rooms. But there would be the problems with the cameras. But Jeonghan had other in mind at the moment.

With a hungry look above him, Seungcheol got him further into his mouth, sucked him and making his Dongsaeng needy. Jeonghan squirmed in his grip, didn't know how to express his feelings, pressed his hips forward. Seungcheol didn't back up instead swallowed Jeonghan deeper. He wasn't ready for Deep-throat but willed to learn it with Jeonghan. After a short amount of time, he let go of Jeonghan. 

Seungcheol rose and his hard erection kept in unpleasant contact with his sweatpants. Jeonghan seemed to sense his precarious Situation because he got a hold on Seungcheol's waistband with deft fingers and yanked them down. His tight boxer shorts hadn't wait to long and they were naked faster as anybody could say SEVENTEEN. For some time only hungry eyes wander around the other body, scanning every centimeter. Seungcheol was the first to speak, pulled their bodies together and looked him in the eyes.

“Do you want this Angel? I don't want to force you.”, Seungcheol whispered into Jeonghan's ear and got a shaking breath.

“Yes Cheol, I want this. And stop calling me Angel. The angel in this group is Wonwoo!”

That this wasn't quit the truth, they would encounter later. Seungcheol laughed silently and kissed his angel again as if there were no tomorrow. He broke the kiss for a short time to look around the room for some lube. He eyed a bottle of hand lotion, probably one of their manager forgot.

Shortly he broke the contact to Jeonghan and snatched the tube from the little table in the corner. When he turned around to face Jeonghan once again, he choked on his spit. Jeonghan layed on the floor, their shirts protecting him from the cold. His legs were spread and he looked hotly at Seungcheol.

“Come on Cheol. We haven't all day. I'm horny since this morning. Somebody took to long in the bathroom and I hadn't neither hot water nor time for myself. I need you!”

Seungcheol made a little rasping sound deep in his throat and got quickly to Jeonghan's side. If his angel was that demanding, he was the last one to disagree. He sank so his knees slowly and bend over for a new kiss. Quickly lanky arms wrapped around the neck of Seungcheol and pulled him down. Just on the brink Jeonghan heard the clicking of the tube. Only when slippery fingers was on his ass, he collected his wits.

Silent whimper was heard: “Please Cheol, hurry up. Come on. I'm not that innocent as you think. I'm used to fingers in my ass. Now I want to feel what your dick is like.”

Seungcheol felt a shudder down his spine and a loud moan detached from his throat. How was his angel able to speak this dirty? And why was he so keen about it?

The Leader hadn't much time to think, because one of his fingers ghosted over Jeonghan's rim and penetrated his hole. Immediately Jeonghan clawed to his shoulders and throw his head back. His hips moved against the finger on his own, quietly demanding more. His wish was fulfilled in an instant.

Carefully Seungcheol got one more finger inside Jeonghan's, making scissoring motions. Jeonghan became impatient and he looked his Leaders in the eyes pleadingly. Seungcheol couldn't resist his angel, but better pressed a third finger inside of him to avoid further pain. But Seungcheol's nerves were cut short also. Real soon he removed his fingers, hearing a new whimper electing from Jeonghan's lips. Seungcheol gliding between his legs impatiently and slathered his dick with a huge amount of lotion.

“You are impatient Hannie! You're becoming a slut when somebody fingers you.”

The words were whispered against his sensitive ear and Jeonghan couldn't keep his thoughts straight. He never know he had a thing for Dirty Talk, but it seems Seungcheol kept this side out. A long scratch appeared on Seungcheol chest and a hungry glance kept him quit.

“And if you don't get our dick inside me, I will go out and search for someone to do so. Than you can search for another slut! I'm not...”

Every other word Jeonghan tried so say got stuck in his throat. Seungcheol had lifted him at the waist and entered him with a swift move with the tip of his dick. Both didn't know what to do and how to feel, Seungcheol biting down at the neck of Jeonghan. Meanwhile Jeonghan tried to muffel his loud moan with his hand over his mouth. His other arm was around Seungcheol's neck to have something to hold on. He didn't think it would feel that good, having something deep inside him. Seungcheol pushed deeper inside Jeonghan until he was balls deep into.

“Cheol... please... thrust in me! I... You're driving me insane!”

The silent moans at Seungcheol's ear leaving him not thinking straight and he complied to his angel. At first very slow and careful, but as soon he couldn't detect any pain on his angels face, Seungcheol got braver and his thrusts more faster and deeper. Jeonghan's moans guiding his way. He couldn't hold it for long, Jeonghan's walls clamping around his dick too deliciously.

With some erratic thrusts Seungcheol cum into Jeonghan, who followed not short after, painting his stomach with white stripes. 

Slowly both of them came down from their high back to reality. Seungcheol detached very carefully from and out Jeonghan, searched for some tissues to clean themselves up a little bit. Jeonghan kept laying on the floor, gasping for air and felt how Seungcheol's semen ran out his abused hole. With a quiet laugh he keeping himself in a upright position, yanking away their shirts to prevent them not to get any more dirty.

He ruffled his chin-lengthen hair a bit. His CEO told him to let it grow. Hopefully he wouldn't look like Ren of Nu'est! It was enough, that Junhui looked like Heechul. He remembered Seungcheol once again, as he was kneeling in front of him. Obviously he found some tissues because he cleaned Jeonghan's stomach carefully. This loving gesture getting Jeonghan to laugh out loud, whereupon Seungcheol looking at him questioning. 

“Maybe we should take care not making such a mess the next time!”, Jeonghan explained his sudden outburst. Seungcheol looked at him surprised.

“Next time?”

“Of course... I'm gay as hell. And whats better than getting rid of some tensions with my hot unofficial Leader. I love boys, that know what they want.”

Seungcheol just smiled at his explanation. Together they stood up from the cold floor and getting dressed. Right before Seungcheol could unlock the door, Jeonghan pulled the Leader to himself and kissed him deep.

“Next time, you're the one to open his legs. I want to be on top, too.”, Jeonghan whispered in Seungcheol's ear and without a further look he disappeared trough the now open door.

Nobody seemed to notice their absence, because everybody were sprawled across the practice room. Seungcheol darted a last glance at Jeonghan and disappeared to his Laptop.

//End Flashback//

The memories of their first encounter let Jeonghan sporting a red and flustered face. The others seemed to sense, because Jisoo nudged him in the side. 

“Don't say, you didn't liked it. I know what you are doing in the bathroom together.”, he whispered in his Hyung's ear. As a result Jeonghan slapped Jisoo's upper arm. 

“Shut up, Jisoos Christ! You're just jealous!” 

“You bet...“

With a surprised look Jeonghan turned to Jisoo, but the other turned to Mingyu who was sitting at his other side. Everybody eyeing the scissor, waiting for the next one, if there was a next one. All the more everybody was surprised as Jihoon grabbing the scissor resolute, cutting the right corner of his card. Without any words or glances he gave it to his side where Soonyoung was sitting.


	2. Jihoon x Soonyoung

Jeonghan smiled to himself, his feeling about the two Dongsaeng was right. Everybody, minus Soonyoung, breathed in harsh. Nobody thought it would be possible that their cold producer letting anybody get near him. Not that Jihoon never sought any body contact. He was still a human after all (even if some of them doubted it). But he wasn't affectionate enough that anything led to more than cuddling. Soonyoung accepted his card with his usual wide smile, giving his card as exchange. With a small smile on his lips, Jihoon accepted his card, laid it in front of him.

//Flashback//

/Seungcheol is a dumb idiot!/, Jihoon thought. Boiling with anger he walked through the cold night air of Seoul. Said idiot dared to kiss him in front of the camera. But not on the cheek like usual, but on the lips. His first kiss. In front of rolling cameras. And of all people with Seungcheol. Ugh...

Not that Jihoon had anything against his best friend, not at all. Seungcheol was hot and nobody would dare to tell otherwise. Furthermore he was kind, hard-working and mostly a big puppy. And Jihoon was happy that somebody finally took his first kiss. Be bullied in school as prudish, cold-hearted or worse. At least he had proof of his first kiss. But the real question was why Soonyoung didn't kiss him. He was already clinging to him when Seungcheol covered his eyes. And he indeed felt his and Mingyu's jealous gaze on him that time.

Being that deep in his thoughts, he noticed he was home just in front of their door. Quick and aggressively he punched in the code on the little key field and the door opened with a quit click.

It was dark in the hallway. Actually no surprise, the other member went out to eat with their managers. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go to bed and wallow in self pity. With a skillful kick, he planted his shoes in one corner and walked in the kitchen. After getting himself a bottle of water, he wandered to his bedroom. Hopefully the other member stayed out a little bit longer. Preferably until he was asleep. 

His wishes wasn't fulfilled because Jihoon saw a dimmed blaze under the closed door. So there must be somebody at home. He heard faint music. Chris Brown, his favorite singer. With a short knock, he opened the door and stepped inside his room. As soon as Soonyoung heard the quiet knock, he looked to the door to see who the new arrival was. 

When he saw Jihoon's blond hair, he jumped down from his upper Bunk-bed and made his way to Jihoon. Without any words he closed the door behind him and pressed him against the wood. Soonyoung licked his lips shortly before lowering himself to Jihoon and kissed the living daylights out of him.

To tell the truth, Soonyoung was expecting a lot. A slap in the face, other form of physical violence, a strike against the floor or another defensive action. But the only sound was the drop of the water bottle and Soonyoung noticed Jihoon's arms around his waist. Jihoon pulled him further against his body, responding to the kiss. It was just a purse of their lips, but Soonyoung was not able to break apart. Jihoon tasted sweet, like strawberry and mint and Soonyoung knew, he was whipped. He felt a pert tongue at his lips that was breaking inside to reveal more of the sweet taste.

They stayed good five minutes in this position, pressed against each other, teasing each other, tongues tightly around each other. They broke apart, breathing heavy and saw each other in the eyes. Soonyoung could hear a quit chuckle from Jihoon.

“That was the reason you didn't want to kiss me back there? Because you couldn't stop?”

Soonyoung nodded at his question, getting hold of Jihoon's hand and pulled him to his bed. Together they laid in Jihoon's bottom bunk, hands and legs tangled together.

“You seemed unhappy in front.”

“I was... but you were not better back there. Hopefully nobody is watching the devise too accurately. I can still feel your jealous gaze.”

Soonyoung was just grinning a little, sighed quietly. He wasn't the type to be jealous or depressed. Normally he was cheerful, a smile attached to his lips and ready to crack a joke every time. But today was different.

Maybe it was because of Jihoon who was cuddling with him at he moment, his head in Soonyoung's crock of his neck. The latter couldn't think of anything better than laying and cuddling with his beloved Jihoon.

Well, there was one thing he could imagine, but Jihoon just got his first kiss today, he didn't want to ask to much of him. But Jihoon made the decision himself.

“Soon? I like you. You're my shining star!”, Jihoon whispered near Soonyoung's neck.

He aspirated harshly. Something like 'I like you' from Jihoon was like a endless swearing of love from other people. Maybe it was, because he was tired. He was always very tsundere at moments like this. Soonyoung cuddled his favorite member more.

“Don't say something like that Hoonie. You're making me woozy!”

They both breaking out laughing suddenly about how sappy they could be. Maybe it was because of the awkward day today.

“Have you thought about your stage name yet? Or are you just going with Soonyoung?”

“I would like to have something other.” Soonyoung suddenly hit on an idea. “How did you call me? Shining star? What about Hoshi? It means star in Japanese.”

He heard a low chuckle from Jihoon. “Maybe I should go by Woozi, if I'm making you so woozy.”

They had to laugh another time and their nicknames were sealed. 

“Hey Hoshi... Would you kiss me a little more? I... liked it... like a lot?!”

Soonyoung had not given an answer, just turned on the bed and yanking Jihoon in his arms and in a new kiss. Very fast Jihoon was between Soonyoung's legs, where he was getting comfortable. Involuntary Jihoon circled his hips, pressing against his Hyung's crotch. The kiss was getting more passionate and Jihoon hotter.

“Can I get you out of your shirt?” 

Soonyoung just nodded once and Jihoon detached a little from him for Soonyoung to sit on the bed. Then he stroked the shirt off him and threw it somewhere in their room. Jihoon was always keen about Soonyoung's body. Since they had more Dance-Practice, Soonyoung lost a lot of his baby fat. He wasn't slim but Jihoon loved to pinch the latter's belly. Even now he couldn't hold himself back and Soonyoung's breathed in painfully.

But Jihoon wasn't allowed to keep dressed either. Soonyoung got him out of his shirt in under a second and yanked him towards himself. Both enjoyed the feeling of naked skin against naked skin. And their faces moved nearer to each other. Jihoon laid his head a little bit to the side and closed his eyes. He liked being kissed by Soonyoung like this. A pert tongue licking his lips and he submitted to the soon-to-be performance leader.

After just kissing and stroking each others sides for awhile, they detached with a lustful look. Their breathing was heavy, just starring into each other eyes. Jihoon was just beautiful, at least for Soonyoung. 

“We should stop. The others are coming back soon for sure. And I'm not really keen about getting caught.”, Jihoon said, getting away from his Hyung and got up from the bed.

A sudden cold hitting Jihoon and he couldn't suppress a slight shiver. Soonyoung was getting up as well and back-hugged his Dongsaeng.

“Forget about the other. I've got a message from Jisoo, they go watch a movie. All of them. He was just complaining that we're not with them.”

Jihoon mustered a smirk and he pressed himself against his star. Maybe they could resume where they stopped a minute ago. Jihoon pushed Soonyoung against the wardrobe and letting his lips explore his neck.

“Top or bottom?”, Jihoon whispered against the others breast and Soonyoung couldn't get his thoughts clear. Did his innocent Jihoon asked him if Soonyoung preferred to fuck or to be fucked? Slightly overextended he just shrugged and glancing down.

“I don't know. What do you want?”

Jihoon thought about it a little bit.

“I want to be bottom tonight. Show me how jealous you were back there. How annoyed you were it was Cheol-Hyung who kissed me and not you!”

Soonyoung wasn't one to decline such an offer. He pushed Jihoon back into the lower bunk and this time, he was the one between the legs of his Dongsaeng. Faster than Jihoon could process, his trousers together with his shorts were ripped off and threw across the room. Soonyoung lost his trousers also, only his shorts remaining.

“Do you have lube or anything? I don't want to hurt you.”

Without another word, Jihoon wriggled from underneath Soonyoung and walking a beeline to Seungcheol's wardrobe. After a while of rummaging around, he found what he was searching for. He held a little tube of massaging oil in his hands triumphantly. So he came back to the bed, sitting onto Soonyoung.

“Cheol-Hyung is a perverted bastard. I knew, he had something like this!”

Soonyoung took the oil from Jihoon and placed it on the pillow beside him. They would need it later. Then he pulled Jihoon down and kissed the living daylight out of him. After what seemed forever, he broke away and looked in the eyes of his Dongsaeng.

“Get on your knees and prop up the wall. It's gonne be more pleasant.”

Jihoon did as told and got off of Soonyoung. He knelt on his bed, his hands against the wall. Soonyoung admired his view of the lean body before him. Jihoon's body was slightly sweaty and his hair were a mess. His back slightly arched, sticking his ass out. His legs were shaking and Soonyoung bend down to bite his right butt-cheek. The shaking got heavier and Jihoon growled silently. 

“Now come on! Or must Cheol-Hyung be all over me to get you possessive?”

Soonyoung got nearer to Jihoon, bend down to him and bit his shoulder ungentle.

“Don't you dare to say this name tonight. I want just my name come from your mouth!”

Jihoon grinned to the wall and he hastened to nod. So this was a way to rile Soonyoung up. The latter shuffled of his shorts and grabbed the oil. He applied a generous amount to his right hand, threw the oil into the room afterwards. His left hand attached on Jihoon's hips, his right finger searched for the hidden hole. Quickly he found, what he was searching for and eased his middle finger until the first knuckle inside Jihoon. This elicited a moan from him and he pressed against Soonyoung.

He pushed his finger in slowly but Jihoon didn't show any hints of pain. After a short time, he was able to add a second finger inside of him. He had no problems to push them into the lean body also. All of a sudden Jihoon tightened and screamed quietly. Soonyoung wanted to ask what was wrong or if he had hurt him, but Jihoon pressed against his fingers, satisfied himself.

So Soonyoung tried to hit the same spot again. As soon as he accomplished, he got the same reaction as previous. Apparently he hit Jihoon's prostate, that would explain his intense reaction. With every thrust against this point Jihoon got softer and Soonyoung hotter. He couldn't wait any longer.

With a swift movement he got his fingers out of Jihoon and positioned his tip at the puckering hole. Slowly and carefully he sunk into his lover millimeter after millimeter, didn't want to hurt or overwhelming him. Jihoon apparently wasn't having any of this, because he pushed back and Soonyoung sank into him balls deep. Both moaned out loud. Luckily they had the Dorm for themselves. 

With quick thrusts Soonyoung pushed into Jihoon, every move a hit on his map of stars. Any power leaked from Jihoon, he couldn't hold on the wall nor keeping himself up. His upper body sunk further into the mattress until just his ass was up in the air, being hold by Soonyoung strong hands. The loud moaning changed to a silent whimper also.

Soonyoung couldn't turn his gaze away,but he noticed that Jihoon was on the edge of cumming. So he wrapped his hands around Jihoon's dick and started to wank him. Suddenly Soonyoung just noticed a extreme tightness and a heat in his hand. Jihoon cum in his hand and Soonyoung couldn't stand it. With hard thrust, he cum inside of Jihoon, detached slowly afterwards.

Jihoon tilted to the side and lay on the bed, his breathing heavy but with a happy mile on his face. Totally played out Soonyoung joined him and kissed him lightly on the forehead. 

“Is it okay if I sleep in your bed tonight? I want to be by your side.”

Jihoon just nodded and snuggled into Soonyoung's side. He wasn't really aware that Soonyoung's sperm ran down his tights. Everything he was aware of, was Soonyoung by his side and the loving kisses all over his face. He smiled even wider. With Soonyoung he always felt secure and loved. He pressed himself more to his Hyung and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Jihoon woke up ins Soonyoung's arms. The latter seemed to have washed and dressed him after he drifted to sleep, because he laid there in shorts and a shirt. After he opened his eyes fully, he got up from the bed and yawned like a little lion. Then he just noticed he was wearing one of Soonyoung's shirts. He walked to the kitchen proudly, letting his star get some more rest. There he found Seungcheol.

“Is that Soonyoung's shirt? Or did you grabbed just anything dozily?”

“It is his shirt. And it wasn't an accident.”

Jihoon pulled the shirt above his nose, smelling Soonyoung's perfume in it. Jihoon closed his eyes a short time and just appreciated the scent. Because of the shirt being oversize on Jihoon, he could perfectly snuggle down in the shirt. Seungcheol got him a mug of coffee and just smiling widely.

“Then there was finally some use in my kiss-action.”

Jihoon just looked at him wide-eye.

//End Flashback//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter in my little story. Stay tuned!


	3. Jisoo

After nobody grabbing the scissor again and just the four older member switching their cards, Seungcheol released them to their previous tasks. Just Jisoo remained seated, quit and introvert, starring at his V-Card. Jeonghan seemed to sense, because he squatted down and tapped Jisoo lightly.

“Is everything alright? You're not sulking because of that Jisoos Christ, are you?”

A warm smile fall upon Jeonghan. He was always the mother for all of them and he was quickly sorry for his loose mouth. Jisoo saw him firm in the eyes.

“No, everything alright. Don't think about it too much!”

Jeonghan seemed satisfied, because he was standing up and disappeared in the room of the Hyung-Line. Since they got a bigger Dorm, their rooms got smaller. Not in size but in persons. Maknae-Line and Hyung-Line got their room, the other were with three people in a room, ranking by age. Sighting Jisoo got up from the floor and on the couch to Wonwoo.

After not much time, the door from the Hyung room flung open and Jeonghan emerged. Without a word, he walked over to the couch and snapped Jisoo's hand. Ungentle he pulled him from the living room into their room. Wonwoo saw after them a little questioning, but got soon interrupted by a screaming Mingyu.

Jisoo could just follow Jeonghan. Beside his more female appearance, his Hyung had a hard hand and more power than anybody would think of. In their room Jeonghan closed the door roughly and pushed Jisoo in the direction of their beds. Seungcheol laid on Jeonghan bottom bunk. His arms behind his head and a leg dangling relaxed over the edge.

Jisoo was the first to speak. “Why am I kidnapped that sudden from the living room. Our leader got another idea?”

Jeonghan giggled about his words and crept around Jisoo. The latter hissed as a brisk hand was planted on his ass, pinching him. Now it was Seungcheol who giggled and that directed Jisoo's attention to him.

“It's more Jeonghan who got a new idea. But this time, we need you. Otherwise it would be just half the fun.”

Jeonghan peeked Jisoo's lips one time and then walked over to Seungcheol. Like a feline predator he moved above the leader and laid down on him. With a last glance to Jisoo, he moved his head down and kissed Seungcheol. Firstly just a light contact of their lips, soon were teeth and tongues involved. Both of them couldn't get enough from each other. Jisoo didn't know where to look. It was a hot sight, without any question, but he seemed to disturbed a couple. With a silent clear of his throat, he got is friends attention.

“Are you sure you need me for this? I think you are pretty okay with each other.”

With a plop they detached from each other and looked to Jisoo. Jeonghan's eyes were slightly cloudy, a look in it Jisoo never saw before. He swallowed heavy, noticing the clear lust in Jeonghan's eyes. Seungcheol didn't seem better, but was able to muster a light smirk. Jeonghan got up from Seungcheol, walked over to Jisoo and wrapped his arms around him.

“You said yourself, you're jealous. We wanted to show you what we're doing in the bathroom. And we want to invite you.”

Jisoo sucked the air in harshly. He wanted to answer but he couldn't say a word. He just felt like a fish out of water. A silent chuckle was heard from the bed. 

“Hannie, angel, what have I told you just minutes ago. You can't run him over like this. Jisoo isn't able to think or react.”

With this Seungcheol got up from the bed too and Jisoo noticed for the first time how thick their leader was. His muscles showed clearly under the white tight-fitting shirt, his sweatpants stretched deliciously over his tights and ass. Jisoo had to swallow really hard. He had dirty thoughts with both Jeonghan and Seungcheol often, but never with them in the same room. He couldn't fool himself. He was just a young man with raging hormones. Even if his religion told him to be a virgin until marriage. But Jisoo wasn't an idiot. He was an Idol after all and wouldn't marry until his contract ends. Moreover was he gay, making his situation in Korea not easier. He just had promised himself not to give in to the first person he met.

Seungcheol was standing behind him and attached his arms around Jisoo's waist. With a silent sight the latter sunk into strong arms and against a broad chest, keeping him in a secure upright position. He felt goosebumps all over his body as soon as he felt plump lips on his neck, working his way to his ear.

Seungcheol whispered in his ear: “You want this? Just say anything and Jeonghan and I will stop. We never harass you again. But if you're willed to sacrifice your card, we are the one that want to debauch you.”

Instead of an answer, he just got a silent moan. Jisoo wasn't able to form any words. And his thoughts weren't helping. He saw himself and Jeonghan on the bed, Jeonghan's sinful lips all over his body. Or being held onto the wall by Seungcheol while doing things Jisoo couldn't say. A quiet chuckle was heard in front of him. Jeonghan saw him in the eyes deeply. 

“Come on Shua. Tell us what you want. We fulfill your every wish. Do you want to fuck me? I can't wait to feel you inside me. Or should Seungcheol blow you? He is very skillful with his lips, I can tell from experience. Or should Seungcheol and I fuck you together? Stretching that sweet ass of yours till you don't know your name and just can scream ours?”

Each word of Jeonghan send a shiver down Jisoo's spine. Immediately new thoughts were running trough Jisoo's mind and he yanked Jeonghan to him in a more than needy way. Sharp nails pressed down Jeonghan's back. The latter smiled to Jisoo and changed his attention to Seungcheol, who was occupied with Jisoo's neck. 

“We should get him on our bed. He seems to be a little cat and you know I can't stand that.”

Seungcheol detached from Jisoo's neck with a unwilling sound, left a little red hickey. It wouldn't be seen long, but for now Seungcheol was happy. He then saw to Jeonghan. 

“Then get him on the bed. Why don't you give him a taste of your lips? You're not that bad also.”

A small nod was seen from Jeonghan and once Seungcheol retreated completely, he threw Jisoo in the cozy pillows.

“Get yourself comfortable. Lay on your back and arms over your head. I don't want you to touch or cover up yourself.”

Both would be a possible reaction from his Dongsaeng. Jisoo did as told submissive and holding onto the crossbar of the bunk. Jeonghan gave a approving sound and sat on Jisoo's hips with a satisfied smile. His hands found a way to Jisoo's dress shirt to open the buttons one by one. Every inch of free skin was welcomed with a stroke or a soft scratch. As farther as Jeonghan came, the more exited he became. He had seen Jisoo in the shower or when they changed before a show. But he never had the chance to caress the soft skin or play with the little rose buds. Now he could do it extensively and before he could do anything else, Jisoo was a moaning mess underneath him. 

Jeonghan's own lust was going sky high. He felt Jisoo's hard member at his rear, he pressed his own hips down tentatively, increased friction. A soft moan encouraged Jeonghan even further. He circled his hips faster and harder until two rough hands stopped him. Seungcheol sat on the edge of the bunk and hold Jeonghan in place. A soft mewl was heard from both Jeonghan and Jisoo because their contact was broken abruptly. Jeonghan craned his neck to Seungcheol and saw him in the eyes pleadingly. The latter only answered with a shake of his head. 

“You don't want him to cum now, do you? Not until he his buried inside you balls deep. I know you, Angel! You want to feel his cock, pounding into you again and again.” Seungcheol's lips wandered across Jeonghan's neck to his ear. “You want to fell him, give him all power over you. Get fucked by your Dongsaeng till you're hoarse. I can't wait to watch you! How you laying on the bed helplessly and your pleading expression watching him like you use to watch me.”

Seungcheol's words hit a nerve, because Jeonghan moaned loudly. Fast he hold a protecting hand above his mouth. Not everybody in the Dorm had to know what they were doing. Even if most of them would have a clue. Seungcheol stood up and walked over to Jisoo's bunk. With a short flick of his wrist he threw the duvet and pillow onto the upper bunk and pulled the mattress onto the floor. After that he walked to his members and dragged Jeonghan to the floor.

“Sit on the mattress. I get Jisoo and bring him to you. And you better get out of your shirt. Otherwise you're going to be angry because I rip it again.” 

Jeonghan hastened to nod and got up from the bunk. From Jisoo emerged a silent whimper but nobody minded him. Once again Jeonghan turned around and pulled of his shirt provocative. After that he turned to Seungcheol and exposed his upper body too. Jeonghan couldn't contain after seeing his leader half naked and bit his shoulder hard. After some of their secret meetings, he encountered Seungcheol loved to be bitten. In general he was keen about everything a little bit harder. Jeonghan on the other side was a wuss. He didn't want to have any marks on his skin and more over all no bite marks. After he left some on Seungcheol, he did as told and sat down on the mattress. Seungcheol had enjoyed what Jeonghan did to him silently. But now that he was free, he walked to Jisoo.

“Put your hands down and get up.”

Jisoo too did as told, but he stand in front of his Hyung unsure and with his head held down. Carefully Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Jisoo and kissed him on the lips. 

“You seemed to be uptight. Let me help you. Be relaxed. We don't want to force you. Just let yourself go and let us lead.”

Jisoo sunk in Seungcheol's arms once again and laid their foreheads together.

“I trust you. Please don't let go of me.”

With slow movement Seungcheol got rid of Jisoo's dress shirt and looked at him with a lecherous glint in his eyes. Jisoo was equally lean like Jeonghan, with a flat stomach and barely visible muscles. Their daily dance practice must have any use. After getting Jisoo out of his shirt, Seungcheol grabbed after his trousers and tugged it over his butt slowly. 

Without any resistance Jisoo got out of his trousers and let Seungcheol led him down to Jeonghan on the floor. With unsure motions he sat cross legged beneath the long-haired male and fumbled with his fingers, eyes downcast. He couldn't think long about his insecurity, because Jeonghan greeted him with another kiss, this time more carefully than on the bunk. Both seemed to sense Jisoo's insecurity, because they were moving very carefully. Just slowly Jisoo let go of his cramped position and sank against Jeonghan. Seungcheol observed them for a short while, until he got out of his sweats and sat down onto the mattress too.

He pulled Jisoo in his lap impatiently, kissing him, and gesticulated Jeonghan to get rid of his shorts as well. Unnoticed by the kissing couple, he undressed his shorts and kneed beside Jisoo. The latter was straddling Seungcheol's lap and seemed to couldn't get enough of his sweet kisses. Only Jeonghan's cold fingers down his spine seemed to bring him back to reality. He panted and let Jeonghan guide him into another kiss. Seungcheol watched them attentively from underneath and let his broad hands roam Jisoo's chest. 

Being just in their underwear the feeling of their body was much better than before. Seungcheol felt the lean chest of Jeonghan on his side and Jisoo's in front of him. His hands wandered to Jisoo's tights and caressed the soft skin. Slowly he moved higher until he stopped where Jisoo's briefs hugged his legs. The youngest of them didn't seem to mind him, because Jeonghan's kiss got him occupied.

First Seungcheol's hands on his stomach and after that at his waistband got Jisoo's attention back to him. The latter bit his lower lip seductively and coaxed his hip towards Seungcheol. He seemed to got rid of some of his tension, because he let Seungcheol stripping him down his briefs. Now it was Jeonghan to moan. Jisoo was just beautiful, hard cock against lean stomach and Jeonghan couldn't wait to feel him inside. He tapped Seungcheol's shoulder restlessly, couldn't ward off his gaze.

“Cheol? Am I allowed to lick him? Please let me open him for you. I will grant you a wish next time. You wanted to fuck me against the mirrors in the practice room? I let you! But please leave Shua-yah to me!”

Shortly Seungcheol thought about it. Jeonghan was right. He had told him that fantasy not long ago but Jeonghan always denied it, because he was afraid the other members would catch them. With another glance to Jisoo and a short kiss to his neck, he slid him down his lap and laid him onto the mattress. Immediately Jeonghan was over Jisoo and worked down his chest and stomach with kisses and bites. One hand of Jisoo tangled into Jeonghan's hair, but he wasn't pushed. As a reward he wrapped his lips around Jisoo's hard cock and sucked.

Jisoo couldn't contain his load moan and Seungcheol was quick enough to silence the sound with a hot kiss. He knew how skilled Jeonghan was with his mouth and he couldn't blame Jisoo. Jisoo's second hand tangled in Seungcheol's hair and hold him into place. They just broke apart for much needed oxygen. After an intense make-out they broke apart and Seungcheol absorbed the picture. Jisoo was thoroughly debauched. His eyes screwed shut, lips slightly open, gathering his breath trough his nose greedily. After another quick kiss Seungcheol saw how Jisoo opened his eyes abruptly and he looked down to Jeonghan because Jisoo couldn't form any coherent words. Jeonghan had spread Jisoo's legs and sucked at his balls. As soon as he felt Seungcheol gaze on him, he looked up and detached a little bit.

“Would you hold his legs honey? I want to eat him out.“

A sharp inhale was heard from Jisoo and he shook his head. But neither Jeonghan nor Seungcheol cared about it. Seungcheol grabbed Jisoo's legs carefully and pressed them against his chest. Their luck, Jisoo was very stretchy and felt no pain. Jeonghan just smirked a little bit and got to work. First he let his tongue stroke trough the rear, darting his tongue in and out the little hole. But after he gotten any protest, he became braver, shoved his tongue deep inside a flinching Jisoo. The latter could only moan, he grabbed a shirt beside him and muffled his sounds. It was really enough for him. Seungcheol's strong hands against his tights, Jeonghan's tongue inside of him. He got his right hand down and tugged at his head. He couldn't contain himself. Just three short hand movements and he came all over his abdomen, hitting even Seungcheol's hands. 

Both let him get down from his high, than detached slowly, laying on either side. Jisoo could feel their boner on his sides and all of a sudden he didn't felt satisfied. He turned to Seungcheol and slide a hand over his broad chest.

“Please Cheol... I want more. You promised, you care for me.”

Seungcheol chuckled quietly, Jisoo laid there so innocent but also so impatient. He spared Jeonghan a short glance and kissed Jisoo sweetly.

“And we keep our promise. Just lay on your back and let us do anything else.”

Meanwhile Jeonghan got up from the floor and got his lube from his wardrobe. He kept it hidden behind his Laptop in case of a spontaneous porno-session with Seungcheol. Their luck they persuaded Doogi-PD to buy them something. With that he came back to the mattress and laid beside Jisoo. Seungcheol had started kissing Jisoo again and Jeonghan couldn't keep his eyes of them. Their upper body snuggled up against each other perfectly. He didn't gave them much time but rather spread a generous amount of lube over his right hand. He wanked Jisoo once, then brought his hand down to his ass. 

As Jeonghan sunk one finger into Jisoo, he just felt a little twitch of his hips and a clench around his finger. Seungcheol would be pleased to engulf himself in this tight heat. With slow movements he opened Jisoo further until he was able to dip a second and third finger into him. Seungcheol had broken their kiss and bit Jisoo's chest. He too enjoyed Jisoo's nipple, bit and sucked at it. Jisoo on the other hand didn't know where to put his feelings. On the one hand he wanted more of Jeonghan's finger inside of him, on the other hand we wanted more of Seungcheol's bites. Trapped in this dilemma he could only moan and mewl. 

After some time both Jeonghan and Seungcheol detached from Jisoo and let him get some air. He wanted complain about the emptiness inside as Seungcheol kneed in between his legs and thrust into him with a swift motion. Jisoo screamed a little bit, Seungcheol was clearly bigger and wider than Jeonghan's finger. The long-haired boy was at Jisoo's side immediately, kissing and jerking him, getting him to loosen up more. Therefore it was easier for Seungcheol to move and they heard a soft moan from Jisoo really quick. Jeonghan watched them a little while jerking Jisoo some more.

But he too felt hotter. Nobody could really blame him, the porno right in front of him was just to hot to watch. Jeonghan watched Seungcheol's dick slamming inside Jisoo at a rhythmic speed and Jeonghan licked his suddenly dry lips. He wanted to be treated the same. With a short motion of his hand, he got Seungcheol to stop. The oldest could think of what Jeonghan wanted. A slim leg lopped around Jisoo's hips and Seungcheol helped Jeonghan get seated on top of the youngest. He didn't need much preparation. He had enough practice with Seungcheol, both being horny all the time that resulted in some quickies in various places. 

With slow movements he let Jisoo enter him and took a deep breath as he was fully seated in his lap. Thereby Seungcheol kept on moving. His powerful thrusts transmitted right to Jeonghan. In the silent room their moans was the only sound heard. All of them were about to cum. Jisoo only lasted that long because he came once before. He clamped around Seungcheol and didn't know to what he wanted to pay attention. Jeonghan, who rode him expertly, stroking his long hairs back or Seungcheol, who thrust into him hard and hitting his bundle of nerves deep inside. 

Jeonghan rested his head on Seungcheol's shoulder, kissing him on the neck. Unfortunately he couldn't keep this position for long, because the strong thrusts of his leader let him fall forward. So he supported himself on Jisoo's chest and watched their youngest. The latter was entirely spaced out and Jeonghan cracked a smile. He was just beautifully debauched. With some strong movements he fucked himself faster and rougher, biting his lower lip to muffle his moans. A sudden warmth inside him let Jeonghan pause a moment. Jisoo had cum inside him without any warning. Seungcheol too seemed about to cum, Jeonghan felt his erratic movements. He himself stopped for a moment and let Jisoo get some air. 

Seungcheol came shortly after Jisoo with a silent moan and a bite on Jeonghan's shoulder. The long-haired wasn't really fond of that, but said nothing. After Jisoo and Seungcheol's breathing even out, Seungcheol slid out and Jeonghan also descended from Jisoo. Jeonghan hadn't cum yet, but he had a better idea than getting his ass filled once more. With a swift movement he claimed Seungcheol's place and thrust into Jisoo. He only let heard a soft whimper as he felt someone once again. He was done with everything and just wanted to sleep, but he wanted Jeonghan to cum. So he clamped around his cock, exactly that had brought Seungcheol over the edge. It seemed to help likewise, because after just a few thrust Jeonghan came also inside of Jisoo. The youngest of them tensed his muscles and bucked into a dry orgasm. 

Carefully Jeonghan detached from Jisoo and laid beside him. Seungcheol laid on the other side and raked through Jisoo's hair. The youngest was on the edge to consciousness, his Hyung had fucked him senselessly. Jeonghan turned towards his bed and grabbed a shirt which they had thrown an top of it. He cleaned Jisoo gently and kissed his temple. 

“Get some sleep Sweetheart. You must be exhausted. We take care of you.”

With this soft words, Jisoo drifted to sleep. Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan in a short kiss. He eyed his angel warmly and stroked his cheek. 

“Let's sleep. Tomorrow onward Jisoo will be ours!”

It was a promise that got Jeonghan to smile. He nestled into Jisoo's side and noticed barley the warm blanket Seungcheol draped above them. Cuddled up on the small mattress all of them slept peacefully.

The next morning the other member were slightly surprised. Seungcheol walked back and forth in the living room, gathering pillows for their breakfast and meeting. Jeonghan stood in the kitchen, a huge grin on his lips and prepared their breakfast. Only Jisoo was nowhere to be seen. Chan was the first one to comment the unusual picture. With a questioning look he walked into the kitchen and back-hugged Jeonghan. 

“Why is Coups-Hyung up? And you preparing breakfast instead of Jisoo-Hyung?”

Jeonghan turned to his Baby and his grin became impossibly wider. 

“We don't wanted to wake Jisoo up. He seemed to be really tired yesterday.”

Without another word Chan let go of his Hyung and sat down on his position in the living room. What was the matter with his Hyung today? On any other day they had to drag Seungcheol outside for their meetings. Sometimes he was even worse than Jihoon. But he didn't pried any further. Gradually everybody gathered into the living room. Wonwoo sat beside Chan, meanwhile Mingyu walked into the kitchen to help Jeonghan. Seungkwan, Hansol and Minghao helped Seungcheol setting everything up. After they tossed Jihoon out of his bed (literally and under different death threads) and Seokmin appeared with Soonyoung in his arm, just Jisoo was left.

Seungcheol walked into the room of the Hyung-Line and dragged a sleepy Jisoo with him outside. Carefully he sat him in between himself and Jeonghan. With some toast and Instant-Ramen they talked about the day. Today wasn't much to do. Just a Photo-shooting for their new album and some practice for the Vocal-Team. Fortunately for Jisoo. He felt a little sore, especially inside. Maybe Seungcheol and Jeonghan were to much to handle. After their breakfast Mingyu and Jeonghan tidied up their empty bowls whilst Seungcheol head to the kitchen. He brought a scissor back with him and held it together with Jisoo's card in front of him. He groaned a little bit but grabbed both, cutting the edge of his card. But what surprised everybody was the following action. He cut his card in the middle and held one side to Seungcheol, the other to Jeonghan. Both grabbed their part of the card and grinned.

“So that's why Coups-Hyung and Jeonghan-Hyung are in such a good mood.”

For his mindless comment Chan got a slap from Seokmin upside his head. Quickly he clasped his hands above his mouth and looked at them wide-eye. Jisoo lifted himself troublesome and turned to his other members.

“I'll rest for a little bit. When it's time for the shooting, please wake me up. And in time. I have to shower!” 

With that he send a blaming look to Seungcheol and Jeonghan and walked back to his room. The first to laugh was Jihoon. He stood up from his seat, threw his pillow back on the couch. After that he walked over to Seungcheol and hugged him. 

“Poor Jisoo. Maybe you should train with him. If he'll loose his mobility or his voice I will beat up both of you up with my guitar. And after that you were virgin the longest time.”

With that he detached from Seungcheol and walked into the bathroom. He left a very confused leader.

“But... what the hell he want with his guitar.”

Quickly he hide his head in both hands since different possibilities flowing through his head. How lucky he could be, he knew a option to soothe their little monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism or compliments are highly appreciated ^.^


	4. Wonwoo x Mingyu

Around midday their manager came around. It was time for the photo shooting. Even Jisoo had woken up and showered, standing beside his friends and two lovers. Just sitting wasn't his favorite task today. One after the other filling their Vans and together they drove to the studio. After changing in the stage-outfits they began. They had to shoot pictures for their new Mini-Album and Facebook also needed an update.

The Group-shooting was quickly done and now they waited for Individual and Paring-shoots. Wonwoo sighted quietly. Of course he had be partnered with Mingyu. They all know the love of the fans for the so-called “Meanie-Paring”, because that their manager encouraged them to do more Fanservice. Wonwoo wasn't against that whole idea. Mingyu was his best friend for a long time and super hot. He just didn't know how he could keep up with him.

He hadn't much time to think about it, because they were going to be next one in row. Minghao and Junhui came back from the set and the latter send Wonwoo a lewd smirk. Sometimes he wanted to strangle Junhui. That idiot should better keep an eye on Minghao.

With a quit sight, Wonwoo positioned himself on the set and waited for Mingyu. He came running from the backstage area, buttoning his dress shirt. Impatiently Wonwoo adjusted his fly and hair and looked up to Mingyu. Damned his high.

“Where have you been? You look tousled.”

Mingyu smirked and bend to Wonwoo's ear.

“Found Coups-Hyung and Shua-Hyung. And I shouldn't tell Jeonghan-Hyung, therefor I was granted a wish from both of them.”

Wonwoo didn't want to hear more. He just shook his head disapprovingly and went back to work. He could think what Mingyu, this greedy bastard, had wished for. And the red marks on his neck and lips gave them away. He had get what he wished for. Wonwoo wasn't against it. Had he catched the both of them, his wish would be similar. Damned his good-looking member. Why did they all had that high attraction to him?

After they had themselves positioned in a good angle, just the clicking of the camera and the directions of the photographer was heard. They should move closer together, first with their backs, then look at each other. Wonwoo slowly got nervous. It wasn't new that he was paired up with Mingyu for a shooting, now that they were so close together. But what was making him nervous, was something hard against his waist. Apologetically Mingyu looked down to him, bend to his ears. 

“Sorry... the kisses of Coups-Hyung and Shua-Hyung seemed to caused more than I thought.”

After the photographer dismissed them, Wonwoo scrambled into their break room. Most of them were in here, just Seungcheol and Jisoo were nowhere to be seen. After a more detailed gaze, Jeonghan was missing too. Otherwise everything was like always. Jihoon sat on Soonyoung's lap, playing on his phone. Seungkwan, Hansol and Chan sat on the floor, playing cards. Seokmin talked to Junhui and Minghao. And sturdy arms looped around his waist.

Wait a minute... when did Mingyu showed up?

Or Wonwoo had been that deep in thoughts that he forgot about his surroundings. Not the first time, he spaced out. Quickly he wriggled free from Mingyu's tight grip and sat beside Seokmin. He couldn't completely follow their conversation, but better than loosing control because of Mingyu being his usual over-exited puppy self.

Around Dinner-time the shooting ended and they're brought back to their dorm. The Vocal-Team otherwise was brought to Pledis. Barely trough the door, Mingyu went to the kitchen, ready to prepare something to eat for them. Minghao followed to help him. Wonwoo wasn't in the mood for food. He went to his room and laid on his bed. The whole day made him feel tired.

He seemed to fell asleep, because he felt a light shake at his shoulder.

“Wake up Hyung! I brought you something to eat. I put it aside especially for you.”

Of course the voice that woke him up belonged to nobody than Mingyu. Sometimes Wonwoo felt like the Dongsaeng. Mingyu was always there for him, cared for him. Even food was brought to bed. Wonwoo sat up and leaned his back onto the wall. Then he grabbed the tray with kimchi, rice and soup and ate everything Mingyu brought him in a flash.

The latter sat on the edge of the bunk and watched him with a smile. After everything was gone, Mingyu grabbed the tray and sat it onto the floor. Then he bend to Wonwoo and gave him a peek on the cheek. 

“I hope you liked it.”

Wonwoo didn't know what he was thinking, but instead of an answer he yanked Mingyu towards him and on his lap, followed by a hungry kiss square on his lips. A pert tongue divided Mingyu's lips and the taller tried to reciprocate. Wonwoo swore silently and pulled him further to his body. Mingyu was surprised of his action. It wasn't the first kiss with his Hyung. He had attacked him quit a few times with his kisses. Mostly at night before bedtime or after a exhausting training, when everybody laid sprawled across the floor. But it was always Mingyu who initiated it. 

And the kisses were never that passionate like this one. Of course Wonwoo wasn't his only kissing partner. Jihoon had pulled him him into his personal studio more than once, Seokmin stole him some kisses in the morning when he prepared breakfast and even Chan wanted to practice with him. But every time they left Mingyu after some kisses and a hard-on.

This kiss however exceeded every other one. Mingyu never felt that wanted and safe like in the arms of his Hyung. With shaking fingers he played with the hem of Wonwoo's shirt and pulled it upwards. Once Wonwoo sensed his action, he couldn't stop. In less than a minute, Mingyu sat naked in Wonwoo's lap, himself only wearing boxer briefs. 

Attentively Wonwoo fondled Mingyu's well-toned stomach and couldn't think of anything better. He just couldn't look away from the defined body and the begging look he received. Mingyu likewise couldn't pray his eyes away. Wonwoo was thin, other would address him as scrawny. But for Mingyu he was just perfect, he was always perfect. He wanted his Hyung naked too, so he slid down Wonwoo's legs and tugged his briefs with him. Wonwoo didn't put up a fight and just let it happen.

“Min-ah? You belong to me! This is my poverty!”, Wonwoo whispered in his ear and liked that little shudder which went down on Mingyu's spine. 

Wonwoo had his hand first on Mingyu's stomach but strode down with his words to his hard and aching cock, which he pumped quite slowly. Mingyu answered with a quiet moan and his arms tangled around Wonwoo's neck. His face laid at Wonwoo's neck and he heard a faint moan followed by a shuddered inhale. This close, Mingyu's voice was even more breathtaking.

“WonWon, please take me. Do as you wish. I do whatever you say, but please take me! I belong to you. Everything belongs to you!”

Mingyu's face became adoring.

“My heart belongs to you for a long time. Now come and get the rest!”

This words increased Wonwoo's own heartbeat. He never thought that Mingyu would love him. Wonwoo was getting unsure, slowly he drew his hands back.

“Min-ah, what are you saying? You can't give me your heart this carelessly.”

“Carelessly Hyung? This is not an decision I'm able to decide. And can we discuss this when I'm not naked in you lap? I'm a little bit distracted.”

“All right... but I won't let go. We talk about this!”

Mingyu nodded once and kept his attention back to Wonwoo's lips. With raw power Mingyu kissed the living daylight out of Wonwoo. The latter accepted with a smile and deepened the kiss until their tongues met.

Wonwoo spread his legs slightly that Mingyu had to spread his legs, too. With one hand he fumbled under his Dongsaeng until he found his hidden entrance. Wonwoo couldn't stop himself and pushed a dry finger in. He heard a painful hiss from Mingyu, but he didn't fought back, just sank deeper onto his finger. So Mingyu was serious, that Wonwoo was allowed to do anything. A slightly mean smile spread on Wonwoo's red lips.

“Min-ah... Be a good puppy and get up from my lap.”

Mingyu was a little bit startled at first, but followed the order shortly after. He had a clue where this would lead and just the thought let his skin prickle with anticipation. He would submit to Wonwoo in an instant, the latter just had to say something. Wonwoo also got up from the bed and was standing right in front of Mingyu. One hand intertwined in Mingyu's hair and he yanked him down to his height. 

“On your knees. Are you this good with your lips everywhere or just on my lips?”

With that Mingyu was free again and knelt before his Hyung. Wonwoo once again intertwined one hand ins Mingyu's hair, the other one was under his chin.

“Open your mouth, puppy!”

Mingyu opened his mouth without resistance. Wonwoo didn't wait to long but pushed his already hard dick into Mingyu's open mouth. The latter slightly gagged and his hands shot up to Wonwoo's hips, tears built in his eyes, threatened to fall on his cheeks. Instantly Wonwoo stopped and looked down with sparkling eyes.

“Hands down and cross them behind your back. I'm in charge!”

Mingyu hesitated a moment to which Wonwoo just crocked an eyebrow. Quickly Mingy did as told and entangled his hands behind his back. His eyes closed half and Wonwoo pushed inside once again, this time more gentle than before. Mingy tried to keep himself still, just his tongue moved around Wonwoo's hard dick.

His Hyung seemed to enjoy it, because Mingyu heard a moan from above. The grip in his hair became stronger and Wonwoo didn't hold back with his jabs. It wasn't necessary anymore, Mingyu got used to the strange feeling in his throat pretty quickly. Wonwoo's moans became louder and more erratic until Mingyu felt something hot in his mouth and he swallowed quickly, didn't wanted to waste anything of Wonwoo's come.

After he sucked Wonwoo down to the last drop, he let go of him and locked eyes with Wonwoo pleadingly. Mingyu got quite needy while sucking his love off. His hips jerked and he wanted hands on his body in an instant. Or lips. He wasn't picky. If it were Wonwoo's hands or his own, he didn't care. Wonwoo needed a little time to recover. He sat down onto the bunk and watched his puppy whom sat in front of him with tangled hands. A slight smirk crept onto his lips.

“You're allowed to unlock your hands puppy. Stay on your knees and touch yourself. And I want to see everything!”

Mingyu whimpered silently and loosened his cramped fingers. He was more than desperate. One hand entwined his hard dick and wanked in top speed, his eyes trained at Wonwoo. His taste still on Mingyu's lips, he licked the last drop of cum away. But it wasn't enough. With lewd movements, Mingyu slicked three of his fingers and let them slip to his hole. After correcting his position he pushed one of his fingers deep inside. It wasn't painful like with Wonwoo's dry finger, but he couldn't stop himself to grimace slightly. 

But the feeling got better quickly and he pushed the second finger inside. He was more relaxed now. Wonwoo seemed to like the show too, because he lend back on the bunk and showed Mingyu his semi-hard dick. Mingyu wasn't able to look away and pushed his third finger inside. Without any rhythm he jabbed and felt his orgasm come close. Just in this moment, he heard Wonwoo's demanding voice.

“Enough puppy. Hands away from you.”

Even Mingyu's whimper couldn't melt Wonwoo. The taller had to obey and he did. Under great effort, he got his hands out and from his body. He just wanted to come. Wonwoo praised him with a smile and a pat on the head.

“Good puppy. And now come in my lap. Then you can play with something bigger. 

Once again Mingyu's heart seemed to race in his chest. He stood up on wobbly knees and sat on Wonwoo's tights with spread legs. The latter yanked him near himself and bit his neck. Mingyu moaned and pressed himself to his master. But Wonwoo wanted more. He grabbed Mingyu's ass and held him just above his dick. Just one short movement and he would be buried in this tight ass. With careful movement he sank into Mingyu, watched every reaction. His Dongsaeng said nothing, just bit his lower lip. After Wonwoo was completely buried, they relaxed and paused for a short moment.

“Come on puppy. Move! And do it slowly! I want you to feel every inch of my cock!”

Mingyu did as told and raised his hips slowly, sank back in the exact same tempo. It was a foreign feeling, but it was good. And it was Wonwoo. His fingers scratched down Wonwoo's chest and Mingyu couldn't keep up the tempo. He was getting impatient and Wonwoo let him. The movements became quicker until Wonwoo also moved his hips and jabbed into Mingyu with a sharp thrust. The latter uttered a strangled cry and shut his eyes. But Wonwoo was having none of this.

“Open your eyes puppy. Look at me. Don't you dare to look away!”

Mingyu couldn't do anything than obey. So he opened his eyes and looked at Wonwoo. And thank god he was able to watch. Wonwoo was breathtaking. His black hair were a mess, his eyes were clouded by lust and his body was a slight flush of red with some marks on his chest. Mingyu got impatient and moved quicker, couldn't keep his mouth shut and Wonwoo was ready to come, too. 

All of a sudden Mingyu clawed at Wonwoo and came on his stomach, tainting them white. Wonwoo had waited for that tightness, he came deep in his Dongsaeng. Tightly entangled they sat on the bed and inspected each other.

“I accept your heart puppy. Just take care of mine, will you?”

Mingyu nodded frantically and Wonwoo chuckled. They kissed once again but it wasn't like their former kisses. This one had more love and adoration than everything. 

As both of them came down, Junhui entered their room. The latter paused a moment and grinned after watching the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. I'm sorry for my long absence, but work tried to kill me. And don't let me get started on christmas!


	5. Junhui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I'm really late. Had some problems, so I couldn't write much. But I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

“Aju nice.”

With that he closed the door behind him and got out of his button-up he had wore above his tank-top. Wonwoo grumbled and saw Junhui into the eyes.

“What are you doing here?”, he asked slightly puzzled.

“In case you forgot, this is my room as well Wonu-ah.”

“Be a good puppy and make him silent!”

Immediately Mingyu got up. As soon as Wonwoo slipped from him, he whimpered but walked over to Junhui with shaking legs. He stopped barley a few centimeter before him. Mingyu laid his hands on Junhui's face and yanked him in a rough kiss. Wonwoo could see from his position just fine.

“That's not what I meant, but fine...”

Unsure, Mingyu looked up to Wonwoo. Had he made a mistake? Was his master put off? But he doesn't seemed angry, maybe more aroused how his puppy played with someone else.

“If you want to play with him, bring him onto the bed. I want to have him, too.”

Without waiting for Junhui to answer, Mingyu grabbed his hands and pulled him to Wonwoo's bed. The latter pulled aside to make some room for them. Junhui watched both of them a little unsure. He didn't thought about being dragged into their games like this. Not that he was repelled or something! He had his eye on Wonwoo and Mingyu a little while longer beforehand. And seeing them naked next to him was better than any fantasy he had.

As soon as they were on the bed, Wonwoo pulled Mingyu into a possessive kiss. 

“The next time, you ask me first! But 'cause Jun-Hyung is hot, I'm gonna make an exception. You can play with him, but his ass is mine!” 

Mingyu nodded fastly and wrapped his arm around Wonwoo. He deepened the kiss a bit, ignoring Juns protesting words under him. After he kissed Wonwoo some time and Jun rambled on, Mingyu turned back to him.

“Now shut up Hyung! You're after WonWon the whole time. When your eyes are not tuck on Minghaos ass. But my sweet cinnamon roll is far too innocent to notice it. So we're nice enough to attend your little problem. So get out of your clothes, turn around and get on all fours. No backtalk!”

Mingyu stood up again and sat down on Wonwoo. The latter looked at him fondly. Wonwoo would like Mingyu this dominant in other situations too, but that had to wait until next time. Junhui meanwhile watched them with big eyes and a rapt expression, a blush crept on his cheeks. Mingyu was right. Either he watched Wonwoo or lusted after Minghao. But his cinnamon roll was too naive to notice his glances, let alone understand them.

After Mingyu stood up from his lap, Junhui stood up as well and undressed. He didn't even made a show, he wanted back onto the bed as soon as possible. Wonwoos and Mingyus eyes practically stuck on the lean figure. After years of martial arts Junhui had defined arms and abs. His waist was narrow but trained and Wonwoo couldn't wait to get his hands on that ass. Afterwards Junhui joined them back on the bed, going on hands and knees like Mingyu told him to do. Then he looked to his side, waiting for further instruction. Mingyu positioned himself in front of Junhui, tangling a hand in his hair. Junhui understood immediately. He opened his mouth shyly and closed his lips around Mingyus half-hard cock. 

Wonwoo watched them silently. His puppy had a glowing face and half-lidded eyes. A sight to behold. But he turned around and pulled some lotion from his nightstand and laid it beside Junhui. Mingyu watched with accusing eyes.

“Why I didn't get any lotion. I can't sit for three days straight because of you!”

“Because I know you can take it puppy. You're a good boy for your master!”

Mingyu blushed a deep red, but he smiled non the less. He thrust into Junhuis mouth, testing how much the older could swallow. The grip in his hair became stronger so Junhui hadn't time for arguments or backtalk. 

After Wonwoo slicked up a few fingers, he pushed one in Junhui. The latter tried to escaped, but a hard slap on his ass let him stop. Wonwoo doesn't seemed to be the relaxed type when sex was involved. But the longer Wonwoo fingered Junhui, the more relaxed and pliant he became. It wasn't long until Junhui could again concentrate on Mingyu. 

Wonwoo wasn't patient, he wanted to posses Junhui. So he made quick work and stretched him hastily. Junhui would be able to take it. He had more endured in his time of martial arts. So Wonwoo pulled his fingers back, hold Junhuis hips in a strong grip and looked up. Mingyu was watching him with lust filled eyes. A smirk formed on Wonwoos lips.

“You like this puppy? How I'm about to fuck my best friend? Just because he's too shy to tell his crush, he likes him? I'm convinced Junni thinks about him. How Hao-ah would squirm under his hands and mouth...  
What do you think, puppy? Is Hao-ah bottom? Or is he like me? Shy and timid, but once alone an absolute dom in bed? Would he throw Junni on his back and fuck him like no tomorrow?”

Mingyu licked his lips. He had pictures in his head and Junhui seemed to thought about it as well. The older was getting eager with every sentence and fantasy. Wonwoo slicked his cock and sank down slowly into Junhui. As he bottomed out, he gave Junhui some time to get used to his length, then pushing into him, first softly, then faster. 

Mingyu used the same rhythm to thrust into Junhuis mouth. The latter was overwhelmed. He could neither concentrate on Wonwoo nor Mingyu, so he let himself used. Wonwoos words gave him fantasies, not able to be topped. 

He saw Minghao lying in front of him, taking Junhui without complains. Or would it be like Wonwoo said? Would Minghao fuck him, taking Junhui from behind, holding him down with strong hands and stronger glances. But it was wrong to think about the younger like this. He was innocent and hadn't any idea what the older did in their free time.

Junhui couldn't think long about Minghao, because Wonwoo hit a point inside that had him mewling and begging. He wanted to wank, but as soon as he detached a hand from the mattress, he felt like toppling over. Wonwoo sensed his distraught state, so he laid a hand under Junhui and played with his tip. Junhui whimpered and turned his head to Wonwoo.

“Wonu-ah... please! Let me cum. I can't...”

Mingyu liked the sight of his whimpering Hyung even more than Wonwoo. He had wanked meanwhile and now cum over Junhuis face and hair. The older tried to lick it off, suckled at his tip, but couldn't get all in his mouth. Now relaxed, Mingyu sat down on his heels, caressing Junhuis neck and cheek. He leaned into the warm hand and thrust against Wonwoo. 

After some strong thrust, he cum nearly silently inside Junhui, who followed with a loud moan just seconds later. Both rode out their high, then fall down onto the messy mattress. Junhui was breathless.

“You... are amazing! Maybe I can join you from time to time?”

Junhui watched them tiredly. Mingyu and Wonwoo shared a short glance and laid beside Junhui. They shared a passionate kiss before kissing Junhui the same way.

“Bring Hao-ah the next time and we got a deal!”

The next morning all three of them came into the living room, dressed up and cleaned. Only Soonyoung send them a dirty look. So he had come back the night and had saw them. At their morning-meeting, everyone watched with big eyes as Junhui and Mingyu cut the edges of their cards and gave them a grinning Wonwoo. The latter smirked shortly, petting Mingyu behind his ears like he was a little puppy.


	6. Seokmin

It was a strange day for Seokmin. At first, it was just an ordinary day. They had some promotion stages for their new mini-album '17 Carat'. At one opportunity they danced their part switch version of 'Adore U', the fans loved it after all. But Seokmin wanted to do a bit of fanservice, preferably with Jihoon. So he waited until Jihoon stood at the side, then went over to him. To surprise him with a kiss wasn't Seokmins brightest moment. Jihoon had stopped him at the last moment possible. 

Seokmin on the other hand would prefer he hadn't be stopped at all. But all this lead up to his current problem. Back in their backstage room, Soonyoung looked at him reprovingly and kissed Jihoon without hesitation on the lips. Soonyoung wasn't stopped, Jihoon just looked at him surprised. But Seokmin understood. Jihoon belong to Soonyoung. How could it be any different? Why didn't Seokmin saw it earlier?

He retreated to their van, crestfallen and pouting. He, the always smiling, always cracking jokes, one third of the gag-trio. Back at the dorms, he vanished in the bathroom and under the hot shower. He needed some time to himself to think about Jihoon. He didn't love their producer, he just wanted to own him. At least for one night.

The thoughts about Jihoon had him go commando. He thought about the older boy under him, how he would thrust into him. He would own Jihoon. Slowly his hand wandered down, over his chest, deeper to his stomach and his hard cock. A suppressed moan left his lips and he closed his eyes. His back was towards the door, so he didn't noticed the person that entered the bathroom silently. Only as a hand crept around his stomach, he gasped and tried to turn around. But a hand on his shoulder hold him into position. So Seokmin looked down on the hand on his stomach. Lean with long fingers. He would recognize Jihoons hands everywhere. 

“How dare you to try to kiss me in front of fans? Maybe I should teach you a lesson! So you don't pull this shit again!” Jihoon whispered into his sensitive ear. 

Seokmin shuddered, Jihoons voice was dangerous. The younger made a big mistake, a mistake he now would pay for. The grip around his stomach got stronger and the hand on his shoulder wandered down to his still hard dick. As soon as Jihoon wanked him, Seokmin stopped thinking altogether. He laid his head back on Jihoons shoulder and closed his eyes. But another voice let him flinch again. 

“Just look how good our Seokminni can be! Just moments ago he wanted to kiss you in front of everyone and now he's melting under your hands.”

It was inevitable that Soonyoung was near as well. The older stuck like glue to Jihoon. The latter laughed disdainfully, turned back to Seokmin and nipped at his earlobe. 

“Tell me DK... What have you thought about? That I accept your kiss? And then submit to you, begging and whimpering? Sorry sweetheart, that's something only Hoshi is allowed to see of me! But I can you offer something different.”

Seokmin hadn't to think too long. He hadn't a chance to own the smaller, but he wanted to know the other possibility. So Seokmin nodded and pressed more to Jihoon.

“I can take your card away. I fuck you so long till you only know my name. But just under one condition. Hoshi will stay! He won't touch you or me, just watch and maybe touch himself a bit. But we don't do this without the other!”

Seokmins head spun. He had understood Jihoons words and slowly they seeped through his brain. He could own Jihoon, just in another way he thought. Seokmin had nothing again Soonyoung in the same room. The other could watch all he wanted, he wouldn't stop the performance leader. And Jihoons hard cock at his upper tight distracted him effectively. So he nodded and turned his head towards Jihoon.

“But... I want to kiss you!” 

Jihoon glanced at Soonyoung who only nodded. So Jihoon stretched and closed Seokmins lips with his own. In the familiar setting, Jihoon wasn't shy anymore. He let his lips press to Seokmins, dragging his tongue over the others lips. Much to early Jihoon broke the kiss, looked into Seokmins eyes.

“How do you want it? Here, on your knees, with your body against the cold tiles? Or we kick Gyu-ah from our room and we test if your bed is so comfy how it looks? Just in case you wanna look at me. So Minni... what do you want?”

Seokmin thought about both possibility. Both had their perks and he couldn't really decide, Jihoons hand held him back from thinking properly. 

“Don't go... here... but you... watching!” Seokmin stammered, just interrupted with soft gasps.

Behind him he heard Soonyoung and Jihoon snickering softly.

“You're making him woozy. Your name was a good decision, Hooni!”

The smaller nodded and withdraw his hands. Seokmin wanted to whine, but Jihoon shushed him. He was turned around at his shoulder and kissed once again. 

“If you wanna look at me, lay on your back and spread your legs. I'm horny and don't wanna wait too long. So you better do like I say when I say it!”

Immediately Seokmin nodded. Jihoon didn't look like he was joking. Together they came out of the shower. Soonyoung had laid a big towel on the ground where Seokmin laid down on. Like commanded, he laid on his back and spread his legs. Jihoon sat on his stomach and bend down for a new kiss. A pert tongue prodded at Seokmins lips and entered his mouth. Seokmin couldn't do much, just trying to kiss him back the best he could.

After Jihoon explored his mouth enough, he broke the kiss and stood up. With a swift motion, he knelt between Seokmins legs.

“Relay baby... I know what I'm doing.”

Seokmin nodded and laid back, tried to relax. Soonyoung meanwhile had come over, gave Jihoon a small bottle and a light kiss on the cheek, Then he sat back on his position on the wall, like promised and just watched them. Jihoon had put the bottle beside him, caressing only Seokmins soft tights. The smaller was a big fan of Seokmins tights. Then he lifted the bottle and let some of the lube drizzle over his fingers. Afterwards he put the bottle back and held his fingers in front of Seokmins quivering hole.

“Are you nervous?”

Seokmin smiled a bit and nodded: “Yes, I am a bit. But that's normal, right? Everyone is nervous before their first time.”

Jihoon glanced at Soonyoung shortly. He could remember lively how nervous he was before their first time. Then he get his attention back on Seokmin. He bend over him and gave a soft kiss in the build chest, then he wandered upwards until he reached soft lips. As Jihoon distracted Seokmin effectively, he pushed a finger into him. Seokmin flinched and broke the kiss, but he stayed put. A silent moan left his lips and he pressed against the finger. So the feeling wasn't that bad. Jihoon kissed him passionately again and moved his finger in and out. Seokmin was so distracted, he didn't even the second finger, only the third one let him flinch and gasp.

“Shhh Minni! It won't hurt, it's just a little burn. But I promise you, you will scream! You'll scream my name and of lust! I can't wait to watch your cute face when I pound into you!”

Seokmin relaxed again under Jihoon and nodded. He wanted to feel him, like he dreamed about. Jihoon didn't wait long. He pulled his fingers back, earning him a soft gasp. After lubing up his cock, he hold himself steady and sunk down into Seokmin, couldn't suppress a pant. 

“So tight... Hoshi was this tight as well. Until I fucked him six days from Sunday.”

Seokmin couldn't really concentrate on his words, but as he finally understood, he moaned loudly. He clenched around the older one, couldn't get enough of this feeling. Jihoon felt this and pushed into him softly. As he didn't saw any pain, his thrust became stronger and deeper. Behind them, Seokmin heard Soonyoung moan softly. He didn't have to turn around to know what his friend was doing. But he couldn't really think about his friend wanking behind them, not with Jihoon so deep inside him, hitting his sweet spot. 

Jihoon knew as well. Probably Soonyoung leaned against the wall, his trousers down to his knees, his eyes on Jihoons ass and wanking. But Jihoon didn't care at all. He could only concentrate on Seokmin under him, making the most beautiful faces. He should have done that much sooner!

The other singer was attractive and Jihoon couldn't say no to any wishes of somebody like this. Maybe that's why he did everything Seungcheol asked of him. His thrust became even stronger and he couldn't hold back any longer. Jihoon bend down again, bit Seokmins neck and cum with a shudder and a suppressed moan into the tight heat. The younger had his legs tangled around Jihoons waist, pressing against him. He had his head laid back and watched Soonyoung with loud moans.

The other sat on the wall, his legs straightened, giving Seokmin a good look on his hard cock. He wanked hard and fast, looking into the youngest eyes. Seokmin couldn't stand the look and he cum over his stomach untouched, followed by Soonyoung who cum into his hand.

Carefully Jihoon pulled back, but stayed near him. He knew what a strange feeling the sudden emptiness could be. Strong hands pulled Seokmin up and under the shower, Jihoon followed them with a smirk. The youngest leaned against the wall as Jihoon and Soonyoung kissed. A soft whimper was heard and they broke the kiss. Without waiting for any explanation Soonyoung pulled Seokmin into a kiss as well. 

“If you wanna kiss Hooni again, do it at home, not in front of the fans! Otherwise I need to teach you a lesson!”

The mischievous smile on Seokmins lips didn't gave Jihoon a good feeling for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... look who got his motivation back...  
> Thank you so much for your comments! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Idea for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0PU3ipONO0


End file.
